Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a magnet system and, more particularly, to a magnet system for use with a coil.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
A speaker generally has a frame, a magnet system, a coil and a diaphragm. The magnet system is connected to the frame. The diaphragm is connected to the frame and the coil. The coil is selectively energized to move the diaphragm relative to the frame and the magnet system.